


let me hold both your hands

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Sharing Clothes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Sharing clothes. Microfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Isak loves to wear Even's hoodie/sweater, he feels comfy and protected? He wears all the time, it's a little big for him but he doesn't care. And Even loves to see him wear his clothes.
> 
> Title from Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood

“That’s mine,” Even says suddenly, narrowing his eyes. Isak scoffs, but a blush starts to creep onto his cheeks. 

“Nei.” He tries to sound shocked, but he always has a way of overdoing it when he’s lying. Even smiles, giving a soft little laugh. He pokes Isak in the chest.

“That’s my sweatshirt. You stole it.” The younger boy shakes his head, frowning.

“Pretty sure it’s mine.” He shifts on the bed, so he’s facing Even more directly. They’re lying next to each other, watching some movie Even insisted on. Isak doesn’t care for movies much, but he’ll take any excuse to lie around with Even for a few hours.

“Then I must own an identical one,” Even says, and Isak shrugs.

“Makes sense.”

“Mine’s been missing for a little while though.” His fingers are running through Isak’s hair, lazy and slow.

“That’s too bad.” Even leans toward him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Then, the corner of his mouth. Isak turns his head, trying to meet his lips. Even pulls back though, just slightly, and Isak pouts.

“It’s too big for you, you know,” Even says, and Isak rolls his eyes, sighing.

“Ja,” he says, exaggerating. “That makes it better.”

“When did you steal it?”

“You…slept over. Last week. And I might’ve taken it after we got out of the shower. Maybe.” Even laughs, and Isak smiles. “It smells good.”

“You can keep it,” he says, brushing a strand of Isak’s hair out of his face. The younger boy lets out a nervous laugh, blush deepening.

“No, I was…I was just playing around, you can have it back,” he says, almost flustered, and Even smiles.

“I know. It looks good on you though.” Isak covers his face with one hand, even the tips of his ears are red. He’s smiling so wide Even can see his teeth, just barely.

“Stop it,” he says, and Even kisses his forehead.

“Love you. Even if you’re a thief.” Isak tilts his head back, looking him in the eye.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Posted previously on Tumblr.


End file.
